This Is The Suite Life
by Kyla Maslow
Summary: Tabby McGregory was sent to the S.S.Tipton has a refinement camp. Little did her parents know what it would be like. And when Tabby develops a crush on both Martin's, she might just cause some drama. With Baily, Moseby, and London.
1. Introduction

"Welcome aboard," said Moseby, as he welcomed us to the giant cruise ship. I had just stepped aboard the S.S. Tipton.

I was going on a cruise! Why, U ask?

Oh, well it starts like this. My names is Tabitha McGregory, better known as Tabby. I have bright red hair and I'm very tall, almost 5 foot 9. People adore me. I have that charming popular-girl type of attitude. I can do anything, and get away with it. My dad is strict, and my mom is lenient, so I have those parents every girl wants. Usually my dad isn't home, he's away on work, and I can do anything.

But when he is home, Life becomes very hard. He wants me to get straight-A's, while I am a straight-D student, My mom says "as long as your trying." My dad finally got fed up with me, and said that I needed to go somewhere. He suggested a military boot camp in Texas, for delinquents, but my mom suggested this "Life at Sea" program. Apparently, based on the website and reviews, they offered "Great Academics for Poor-students and troublemakers, and new experiences to actually learn history from the actual location." My dad fell for it right away, of course.

So here I am, of course. I'm here, waiting to here the rest of this tour.

Moseby was a short, African American man. Boy, was he short. And not very happy, for a sailor. He wore a bright yellow blazer, and a green tie, that had little sailboats on it. His socks matched his blazer, and they went over his knees, right under his khaki sailor shorts. He wore black loafers, and looked... strange. The rest of the crew we're blue button down tees, with white collars, tucked in to khaki or red pants. Some had green shirts. Others white. But those seemed to be the basic colors, blue, white, red, and green.

I stood in the center of the teenage students. I was probably the only wearing a tiny denim skirt and red high heels, with a white bikini top. I live in California, for Pete's sake, and this is my every day where. Most the girls we're dressed in bright colored dresses, or short shorts with floral tops, and a couple had bright sweaters on. The guys we're dressed in boardwalk shorts, basketball shoes or sandals, and plain tees. Some wore jerseys.

Nothing about this place appealed to me.

"Moseby," a voice called out. "Zack..."

"That's enough," turned around, a scowl on his face. A group of kids had approached him. To each there own. "What's going on here?"

A Chinese girl with long black extensions in her hair appeared. She wore rich clothes, a silk red shirt and black legends, with alligator heels that we're encrusted with jewels. Gold jewelry hung all over her body, and she must have been London Tipton.

Next to her was a pretty girl, with hair that matched her tan skin. She had cute bands, and wore a white pleated skirt and a pink plaid shirt, with cute brown cowgirl boots. She quickly introduced herself to the new comers. "I'm Bailey Picket, from Kansas. This is my roommate, London Tipton, and my boyfriend, Cody Martin."

Cody and Zack turned around. Cody had the nerdy boy charm, but Zack was plain cute. Woody, a boy with curly hair, continued to babble on about no one liking him, and a teacher followed behind.

"Moseby, I demand you do something about these kids."

"Yai,Yai,Yai," Moseby mocked. "Please go to your dorm rooms."

I looked down at the white paper that had been giving to me. It mentioned, directly on the top, "Welcome aboard the S.S. Tipton. You will be rooming in 3A, with Bailey Picket, and London Tipton. Find yourself some fun."

Apparently, I had been assigned to Tutwielers class, and we were studying the ancient Mayans. I groaned. I'd be the only newcomer in my dorm. I sighed, picked up my white Gucci, and headed towards the room.

* * *

"Stop it London," Bailey screeched. Yes, she screeched. Her voice was annoying. God, Why me? "But I need more room for my clothes, and it's not like these are of any use," She held up a cheap, dark red skirt. "Where did you get it?"

"My grandma made that," Bailey screeched back, snatching it from London.

"Hi? Apparently you didn't notice the new bed, or the new people?," I said bluntly.

"Hi," London waved back. "Please tell her this skirt is ugly." Bailey groaned, and I reached across to pick up the skirt.

"It looks like a table cloth," I told her. Bailey's mouth formed into a "O" has London snorted. "Told you"

I picked up the red suitcase that had been rolled in, along with the two pink bags, and my Ocean City blue backpack. (I have a grandma that lives there, We visit occasionally). I opened the suitcase and pulled out a dark red pair of skinny jeans.

"These are what you wear if your gonna be wearing red," I told her, slipping my skirt off and these on. I pulled the red heels on, pulled my black stilettos out, and through a white, destroyed t-shirt over my bikini.

"I guarantee you'll be Zack's type."

London groaned. I giggled. "Or Cody's."

And I left the room, with a slam of a door.


	2. Maddie? Oh No

I giggled along with London, as we sat down at one of the tables in a new section of the boat, reading Teen Vogue. She was giggling about designers. Apparently, the advertisement featured a girl wearing a black sivler blouse, which she was wearing.

London had the brain of a two year old.

"Listen, Bailey, Please."

Cody's heavenly voice filled the air. I had it bad for him, and it was only my second day on the boat. I smiled his way, but he didn't see me. Guess the luxury sundress didn't do much.

"When we broke up in Paris," He continued. "It happened for a reason. And I, With all these new beauties, are feeling new things."

He started to add scientific language, which I didn't understand. She started that screeching again, and soon enough I heard the click of her brown cowboy boots. She was snorting... I mean sobbing. Cody was free.

I went to stood up. if i had one trick for catching guys, it was flirting.

"Hello, Cody," I said, Lips pursed. I was good at that. I used an alluring tone, but it would soon change. "Can you please help me with this science project?" he started to nod, but Bailey grabbed me. She knew my tricks. she knew I'd get him, before she had a chance.

"Oh, Sweet-Pie, You my roomate, let me help you."

I hate her.

Zack came skateboarding out, with even bigger news to share. "I just overheard Moseby talking on the phone! Guess who's gonna be on the boat? Again!," he cried out, oblivious to Bailey's smeared mascara, london's intrest in designers, or Cody's worried look.

"Who?"

"Maddie!"

I have no idea who this "Maddie" is, but apparently everyone else did, because they all cheered. I had no intrest in cheering of course, And this caught Zack's eye. "Well, Hello Beautiful."

He had the charm. I twisted my rope bracelet, and fluttered eyelashes. He was too easy.

"Dinner, Me. You. Tonight, Seven," and I walked away.

"Your really going out with Zack tonight?," Bailey asked, as she placed earrings in her ears. "Tonight we'll be landing in Alaska, Why would you want to leave?"

I groaned, mostly because of Baileys outfit; white capris, a blue sweater, and hoop earrings. She smiled, "then cody's mine."

London appeared, wearing silk P.J.'s. I wasn't sure what she was doing, considering it was 5 o'clock.

Bailey left the room, and I wasn't sure what to do.

That feeling chased away as a loud, alarm went off. "What's going on," I squeaked.

Bailey came running back, along with Cody, Zack, and that... wood kid. "What's going on?," I demanded this time.

"It's a power failure. We're out of... whatever boats run on. And we'll be sinking soon," Zack told me. Note tos elf, Zack's not bright.

"No, you ding dong," Cody persisted, "it's a drill."

Lights shut off. Boat stops running.

"Nighty Nite," London added. Soon a knocking on the door, and a girl yelling, "Zack Martin, Let me in!"

I sighed, I hated this boat. In the dark, I could've lit some candles, and persisted to noe of those boys to kiss me. But, considering the room was full with idiots, it wouldn't happen. Hopefully my bright sundress and black heels still looked hot in the dark.

Zack sat down, next to Maddie. I sighed again.


End file.
